


Sharks!

by moonlightatday



Series: GBG/BBS One Shots [7]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, I can't think of anything else, M/M, Sharks, Short One Shot, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightatday/pseuds/moonlightatday
Summary: Ohm loves sharks, and Cartoonz loves Ohm.





	Sharks!

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i'm posting a bunch of one shots i had up but deleted for whatever reason?? so yeah have fun! it's not great but i don't want to edit it again. i'm sorry for the incoherent summary i wrote this so long ago

"You know the blue whale, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. You going to give me a blue whale fact?"

"Hell yeah. The longest blue whale ever measured was 110 feet long and her estimated weight was 275 metric tons." Ryan said, looking over to Luke. Luke seemed to be paying great attention to his boyfriend on the couch next to him.

"Oh? Blue whales are the biggest animals in the sea, right?" Ryan had some sort of hyper-fixation on marine animals. Most of his friends found it weird and annoying, but not Luke. He loved hearing all the information Ryan had to give.

"Blue whales are the biggest animals in the ocean. In fact, they're the biggest animals to ever exist. But you can't use ocean and sea as synonyms. They're two different things," Ryan informed with a smile. Luke tilted his head at that, gesturing for Ryan to explain the difference. "Seas are large bodies of saltwater that connect to the ocean, but they're surrounded by land on most sides."

"Aren't they still part of the ocean, though?" Luke was genuinely curious about the difference.

"Yes, they are still part of the ocean, but you can't say 'the sea' when you mean the ocean. The ocean refers to the water all around the continents, and seas are the sections that are basically really big salt water lakes that connect to the ocean." Luke still had a confused look on his face, and Ryan sighed. "Okay, picture the Mediterranean Sea. If you looked at it from afar, you would think it was a comically large lake, but when you look closer, you notice that it's connected to the Atlantic Ocean by a small strait. Does that make sense?"

"A little bit, I think." Luke had an understanding look on his face, and Ryan was satisfied. Luke still didn't really understand, but he hoped to make his boyfriend happy at his pretend comprehension. It seemed to work, and a pleasant environment filled the room.

"We're so unnecessarily mean to sharks. Human beings, I mean." Ryan said. Luke hummed, gesturing for him to continue. "I... Human beings kill 100 million sharks per year. Overfishing has diminished shark population greatly and it's horrific. Some people think the killing of sharks is justified because 'they kill us, so we kill them,' but it's absolutely not. When... when we go into the ocean, that's not our territory anymore." Ryan stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry, am I being annoying?"

"No! No, you're okay, keep going." Luke assured him.

"Okay... Human beings should know better than to get into the water without knowing the risks. Someone goes into the water without being cautious, they get bit by a great white, and everyone blames the shark. Another thing, people are so scared of great whites when they should be worried about other animals. There's such a low chance you'll be bitten by a shark, and there's really no reason to be afraid unless you regularly go into open waters with aggressive sharks," Ryan finishes. Luke stayed in silence for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"I've always been afraid of sharks. My dad was bitten by one, and he told me that it barely hurt. It just felt like someone pinching him really hard," Luke said. Ryan hummed in response, but he remembered Luke talking about his dad being bitten before.

"Did he say what kind of shark he thought it was?"

"He thought it was a great white, but it didn't really look like one. He described it as grey-ish, and it had really long fins on the side," Luke said. He looked over to Ryan and he looked absolutely amazed.

"Your dad came into contact with an oceanic whitetip? That’s actually really cool! Whitetips are known for following ships, and if the ships somehow sinks, the whitetip is the first on the scene. People describe them as the most dangerous shark, and I don't _disagree_. Anybody who willingly gets into the water with one is a brave man, that's for sure." Ryan said, fascinated. Luke laughed a little at that, shrugging with a large smile on his face.

Luke made grabby-hands at Ryan, hinting that he should come closer. Ryan does, and he was enveloped in warm arms and a kiss to his forehead. He leaned into the touches with a smile. They stayed like this for a bit before Ryan pulled away, only to wrap his arms around Luke's waist. 

"I love you, you know that? You and your love of sharks," Luke said.

"And whales," Ryan added.

"And whales. I love you and your love of sharks and whales."

"Funnily enough, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading mothers and fuckers, read my other shit if you want


End file.
